


Eros & Psyche, Infinitely

by Rubynye



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Recursive art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Eros and Psyche and the Droste Effect.





	Eros & Psyche, Infinitely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Hi, Missy! I hope you enjoy this little drawing I did for you for the Hetswap Exchange. As soon as I read your prompts it sprang to my mind, and I tried my best to get it from brain to screen.


End file.
